Bats and Computer Geeks
by Edwards-Personal-Maid
Summary: Chloe wants a change of pace so she decides to move to Gotham and make her own mark in the world, there she finds the unexpected. The road to happiness and love was never easy though especially in a city ruled by darkness. Chruce please R/R!


**Summary**: Chloe wants a change of pace so she decides to move to Gotham and make her own mark in the world, there she finds the unexpected. The road to happiness and love was never easy though especially in a city ruled by darkness.

**Bats and Computer Geeks**

_Chapter 1: Gotham_

I needed a new environment. That was all. Lois seemed to think it was a deeper ploy to get away from Jimmy and his ridiculous proposals, which was simply just not true. I was already committed to him I didn't have to wear a ring for that. A long distance relationship would work for us after all distance makes the heart grow fonder right? Lois was just a little too paranoid sometimes. I just wanted a fresh start somewhere where I could really make a difference and get new perspectives so when the call came I jumped at the chance to get just that. I was already feeling lighter and brighter ironically in the city known for its darkness, Gotham.

Everyone had warned me about the violence and the darkness that came with this city, but it's not something you can really know unless you live in it. Clark had hit the roof when I had told him I smiled at the memory. I closed my laptop and turned off the light. I looked outside and realized it was darker than I had originally thought it to be. Great it would be just my luck to get attacked my first day at work too. Working for the Gotham paper was different from the Daily Planet by huge margins. The darkness in the city seemed to creep into the buildings here. Still it was a challenge and there was nothing I liked more than a challenge. I closed my bag and looked up before leaving the building. As I walked towards my apartment I cursed my mechanic for keeping my car longer than he had promised. I let my bag dangle from my arm; I didn't want to show fear by clutching it just in case. My apartment wasn't very far, but it felt miles away as I continued. Every noise had my eyes darting towards it. The wind lashed at my face and I made a mental note to wear a thicker jacket next time.

Then I started hearing it, a procession of steps behind me. I refused to look, but my intuition told me to be careful. I clenched my fists as I continued walking faster unconsciously. I refused to run for all I knew it was just a dog or something, no, these were the footsteps of a person. Suddenly a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned surprised I imagined the steps much further behind, my eyes turned wide a man was towering over me. He was wearing a hood so I wasn't able to see his face.

"Hey there pretty lady, don't you know it's dangerous to be out this late at night." He chuckled and sounded a little tipsy. I flinched away from his touch getting ready to run at any opportunity. My adrenaline was pumping.

"I didn't get the memo, I'll keep it in mind though." I started backing away ready to run, but he grabbed my arm this time harder.

"Hey don't leave their sweet thing I just want to talk." He was still chuckling and his grip tightened making me wince. Quickly before he had any chance to react I kicked his shins and slammed my elbow to his chin. The fact that he was tipsy helped a lot, as I knew that I would not have had the same effect had he been sober. Being petite had major disadvantages some times. While he was still disoriented I turned and ran as fast as my legs would take me. I heard groans from behind me, but no sign of pursuit. I stopped when I reached my apartment seeing a person getting his mail made me feel more at ease. I looked up at the sky and glanced a sheet of black through the sky. Great on top of everything I was seeing things now. I entered the building still out of breath the man looked wearily at me.

"You shouldn't be exercising this late at night you know, city's dangerous."

"Yeah I'll be sure to remember that." I wasn't quite able to keep the sarcasm out of my voice as I pressed the elevator button. It opened quickly and I stepped inside grateful for the warmth.

I entered my apartment and jumped a little when my cell rang. I answered scolding myself for being so jumpy; what had just happened was a common occurrence, to learn from to be sure, but definitely not something to cower in fear from. I had asked for a challenge and Gotham was certainly delivering. "Hello?"

"Chloe you haven't called in forever why? Do you no longer love your cuz?"

"Lois you're always such an exaggerator I barely got off work and it's only been a couple days." I sat my bag down on the counter and started heading for the bedroom.

"I feel the neglect. Alright tell me what's been happening? How is Gotham and your new job?"

"Hmm nothing of real consequence I almost got mugged though."

"What?! When did this happen?! Are you alright?!"

"Calm down I'm okay everything is fine. It was just a mistake on my part and a little underestimating Gotham's reputation."

"If you say so, really you should come back don't you miss Metropolis?" I smiled.

"That was always your territory, now I'm getting my own." Lois laughed.

"Couldn't it have been in a safer place? I swear-What? No smallville get away, I'm talking to Chloe can't you see that?" I wondered if Lois would tell Clark about my first encounter with the violence here, I hoped not he would throw a much bigger fit than anyone.

"Chloe? Let me talk to her."

"No." I heard him sigh.

"Lois fine I'll call her later just pass me the stapler?"

"No get your own stapler, why should I have to suffer for your unprepared self."

"It's the office stapler Lois."

"There are plenty of other ones go hunt them out, go on now."

"Uhh Lois?" I interrupted no longer able to take any more of their flirting.

"Huh? Yeah sorry about that its just smallville don't worry about it."

"Yeah you get back to that situation cause I'm going to bed."

"Really?"

"Not all of us can work countless night shifts without needing a break."

"I know you can."

"True, but at this moment, I'd really just rather get some sleep."

"Oh alright, but be sure to call me again soon, and please be careful Chloe or I'm going to have to go over there and bring you back myself." I smiled; she was still overprotective as always I wondered what it was about me that drew people like that, Oliver was the same and Clark obviously the biggest over reactor of them all. I said goodbye and changed into my favorite pajamas crawling into bed grateful for the sleep.

"Batman?"

"Yes."

"As in bats? The little flying rodents that live in caves?" I stared surprised at the editor in chief of the Gotham Gazette, Eric Ag. He was filling me in on all the news worthy stories in Gotham ending with the most interesting of them all. Apparently no one knew who he was, it reminded me of certain other superheroes. How many were in existence? They seemed to pop up everywhere though that was a good thing as they balanced the evil, but this bat guy seemed a little crazy in the head. He seemed to be standing on the line between hero and menace which was what made him so intriguing to everyone, wondering which way he would ultimately choose. It fascinated me as well. The reporter in me itching to find his true identity after all mysteries were meant to be solved.

"Yes. It's a little unorthodox to be sure but this city is used to him." He handed me a huge box containing information on all the major criminals and the major happenings that I would have to catch up on. I smiled eagerly I was ready to get some good work done.

My computer soon hummed with overuse as I tried to pump out as much information as I could. "Ms. Sullivan if you're going to stay longer you're going to have to lock up." John another reporter said while walking out.

"Alright." I mumbled still engrossed in my work. The next time I looked at the clock it was 1:18 am. _Shit!_ _That's not good_. I wondered if I could get a cab at this time of night. It would not be a good idea to walk the streets this late. Would I be able to stay here? No I wasn't a coward, I searched for some kind of weapon around me. Finding none I sighed in frustration. I gathered my things still wondering how I was going to get home. I tried calling the cab service, but they weren't picking up. Defeated I walked out of the building heading out on foot. Gotham at night was possibly the scariest thing I had encountered every shadow seemed to scream danger. I walked at a fast pace an almost run. I reached my apartment faster than I had imagined I could. I smiled as I headed up the steps to the door.

"Hey there sweet thing, miss me?" I heard the voice seemingly come out of nowhere, there was no trace of haziness in it now. I didn't look back and instead began running up the steps but wasn't fast enough as I was pulled back by my hair. "Where you going? We haven't caught up yet." He turned me around facing him. "I haven't repaid you for yesterday." He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the cement stairs. I couldn't see him even though he didn't have a hood this time, it was too dark to see much of anything. "See we were going to have a good time and then you had to get all violent about it, so now I have to get all violent." He grabbed my hair again pulling me up, I tried shoving and kicking as much as I could, but I couldn't fight him off. He pulled me into the alley and I started screaming which made him laugh. "No one's going to hear you sugar at this time of night, no one will dare come out. You must be new." I stared horrified as he slammed me into the brick wall. I could feel my skin being scraped across the wall.

"I wouldn't count on that." A second voice in the darkness a complete contrast to the first. Deep and strong completely appealing with a sense of protection even in this state, instantly I knew who it was, Batman. The pressure on my hair was removed and I heard a grunt as the man was thrown against a nearby dumpster. Batman stood between him and me. "Are you alright?" he asked turning to me.

"Yeah just a scrape is all." I stared at him unable to help myself this certainly wasn't what I had imagined him to look like. He was appealing in a way that I couldn't place.

"He's right you know." His voice never changed tempo always in that same stern voice and I wondered what he did for fun.

"About what?"

"You are new, don't go out this late at night." He seemed to look me over.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The tips of his mouth slanted slightly upward for a second, but then returned to their normal stance.

"Go home now." I blinked and he was gone. It irritated me until the guy against the dumpster moaned seemingly out of it. I walked away from him not wanting him to wake up. I made it into my apartment without anymore incident Batman still on my mind. I wished I had gotten a quote from him.

* * *

I tend to write long stories when I write, because those are the types I like to read. / So I imagine this to be a decent length when I am finished. As for my OTP I can't choose between Chruce and Chlollie quite just yet. XD I'd really appreciate some feedback as this is my first fanfiction! XD Comments are love and greatly appreciated!


End file.
